Shard the Metal Sonic
Shard '''(originally known as '''Mecha Sonic) was a robot built by Robotnik Prime who fought against Sonic and later the Chaotix, he was destroyed saving Sonic from an erupting volcano, though he has since been rebuilt. Biobraphy First Encounter (v1.0) Metal Sonic was first built by Dr. Robotnik so he could have his "own Sonic the Hedgehog". Metal Sonic was first put to use by Robotnik to kidnap "Sonic's Biggest Fan", Amy and bring her to Collision Chaos to be used as bait for Sonic. The mechanical copy did so, and Sonic did end up coming to the zone. The two hedgehogs then had a race around the zone's resident speed track, Stadust Speedway , with Snively (disguised as Robotnik) following them and Metal Sonic pulling tricks such as using holograms of himself. But when Sonic used his new "Figure Eight Super Peel Out" trick, Metal Sonic short-circuited while trying to catch up and exploded. Fighting the Chaotix (v2.0) :See: Mecha Sonic (Metal Sonic) Dr. Robotnik sent the repaired Mecha Sonic to stop the Chaotix from freeing the Freedom Fighters. the duplicate realized he was clearly outnumbered, he used Power Gem to turn into the gigantic, Titan Metal Sonic. However, Heavyhad his own Power Gem on hand and Knuckles used it to turn giant himself, allowing him to take on the new and improved Metal Sonic. Knuckles used his increased powers to defeat Titan Metal Sonic, seemingly once and for all. Vengeance & Sacrifice (v2.5) After Tails was kidnapped, Sonic discovered that the person who had kidnapped Tails and sabotaged the ship was none other than the original Metal Sonic. The mechanical menace revealed that the Power Gem that was still inside of him when he was destroyed by Knuckles allowed him to rebuild himself. In this form, Metal Sonic could move much faster than Sonic and, deciding to give Sonic a "fair chance" to save Tails, told him that his friend was in the volcano, Mount Mobius However, the volcano was also due to erupt soon. Sonic quickly made his way to the volcano, but was stopped when Metal Sonic attacked him. However, Sonic was able to trap Metal Sonic in his own net and get to Tails before the volcano erupted. The robotic duplicate easily got out of the netting and attacked both Sonic and Tails atop the mountain. Sonic tried to tell Metal Sonic about how there's more to life than just power, but he ignored it. However, when Tails decided to stick with Sonic even while there was lava everywhere, Metal Sonic developed some sort of "conscience" and decided to hold back the lava, allowing the two to escape. Tails' actions allowed Metal Sonic to see he could be more than his programming, and as his two former foes escaped, Metal Sonic was submerged in lava, finally meeting his demise. Agent Jack (v2.6) Metal Sonic - now known as Shard - returned to join Harvey Who's Secret Freedom Fighter Team lead by Elias Acorn and Silver, they a currently attempting to take down Ixis Naugus. He is now a heroic robot due to his death as 2.5 and he was rebuilt by Uncle Chuck using parts from other Metal Sonic robots. As Shard, he has taken on a mocking, joking, cavalier attitude, similar to Sonic. He is protective of Larry and quick to come to his defense, and eager to show off his abilities. It appears his body has the ability to automatically repair damage. The extent of this ability is unknown, but he has to avoid heavy lifting during the repair process. This puts him at an advantage over the others in the Metal Sonic series. Forms *Metal Sonic v1.0 *Metal Sonic v2.0 *Metal Sonic v2.5 *Metal Sonic v2.6 *Krudzu Shard *Relaxed mode *Combat mode Category:Archie Comics Category:Metal Sonics Category:Heroes Category:Mecha Sonics Category:Metal Sonic Series Metal Sonic